Second Chance
by Angeluswings
Summary: They were so sad and so hurt. She wanted to make things better and let them forget. But one man did not want to lose the light he found in the darkness.


This will be my first Tinman story. I love the series when it first came out and the tension between Cain and DG had me on my seat. Sad nothing happened, but since to him Adora had just died it would be jumping the gun too soon. But her you go, my thoughts on the aftermath of their adventure.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tinman, Cain, DG or any of the characters of the show. I do own the any new characters and this storyline.

**Second Chance**

Life was not easy at first. There was a lot of repairs done to the land and healing of the people. The Royal Family saw to it all and more. Poor Azkadellia was tormented in her dreams. She couldn't rid herself of the images of her dead sister and other atrocities caused by the Witch. While the eldest daughter was healing the youngest was trying to find solutions for every problem.

"Your Highness, what should we do about the troops?"

"Princess, where should the wounded go?"

"Your Highness!"

"Princess!"

It was enough to drive the younger woman up the wall and across the ceiling. DG was tired and confused. Everyone was looking to her for answers that she couldn't give. DG barely knew how to use her magic, didn't remember being a princess, nor knew how to give orders. It was beyond her scope of comprehension. But she had to do it. Her mother and father were drained and Az was not up to being in front of the very people that the Witch had tortured for so many annuals using her body. Still, the youngest princess was in over her head. Nothing made sense and so much was put upon her shoulders.

"Hey kid, how are you?" That was another thing. Wyatt Cain: Tinman, friend, and protector was always hovering. He was officially made her bodyguard once thing had settled down to a somewhat normal pace. It was frustrating. DG had no chance for a private moment. If wasn't the lessons or the helping to restore the O.Z., she had meetings with her mother, checking up on her sister, or Cain would be in the shadows no matter where she was.

"I'm fine Cain," the youngest princess lied through her smiling teeth.

The Tinman gave her a look that said he didn't quiet believe her, but he was willing to let it go for now. She was grateful for that because at that moment she was on her way to check up on Glitch. The former advisor was schedule to have his brain put back together that day in surgery. Queen Lavender managed to find an alchemist that was still loyal to the House of Gale in Central City. Glitch was jumping for joy over the news and then promptly forgot why he was so happy. It was amusing to the other three friends who took up the journey to save the O.Z. Raw smiled and laughed with glee. And Cain just smirked in his own special way.

As the duo made the long walk downstairs to the infirmary, DG was reflecting on all of the changes being done. Slowly but surely the O.Z. was looking as it once was. The Papay fields and Finaqua were both restored; soon even the Realm of the Unwanted would be healed. One of the many things that were changing were also her friends. Raw would leave soon to the Viewer tribes and Glitch might become Ambrose again. While she was initially happy for them the young princess was soon sadden to see them go. Even Cain would leave some day. No matter that he hovered now, she knew she would miss that in the end. He had his son, Jeb, to make up time with. Plus he hadn't had time to really mourn his wife Adora. DG felt that she was in the way of that.

"Doll, are you here for support?" asked the soon to be former head case. The duo had finally reached the downstairs infirmary and stood outside the room that the surgery was about to happen in.

"Of course, I wouldn't let one of my friends go under the knife and not worry." She forced a cheerful smile on her face.

Glitch smiled at the young woman and then turned it towards the silent Tinman. Cain while making it look like he was paying attention was more focused on DG. He knew that she was hiding things. It was in the way she widen her blue eyes or the strain that was seen in her shoulders.

"I guess I can't call you Zipperhead for much longer," Cain said with a smirk.

"Not that would normally stop you," Glitch answered back with a smile.

DG watched on with a fond smile. She would miss this camaraderie once everyone went his or her separate ways. Glitch would be advisor and busy. Cain would need to be replaced with someone else because DG wouldn't let him be alone from his son. Raw was preparing to leave in a week because he was officially the representative of the Viewers in the west. DG was already busy, but what no one knew was the plan she was making. Even now it was in play. Her magic was strong and tied in with the O.Z. itself and in turn the O.Z. was tied with all of the people that lived within it. In another couple of weeks she would do a spell that will help everyone in the realm heal. After that she would go home.

In order to distract the ever-watchful Tinman, the youngest princess smiled at Glitch and gave him a hug. Chatting happily about different things they would do once his brain was whole again, DG made sure to make sure everything she did and said looked like the complete truth. If not, Cain would pull out his interrogation tactic on her.

"So, do you think you will be the stuffy Ambrose again or will you still be our Glitch?" she asked him with a curious tilt to her head.

"Well, I might be both. I will always remember my friends, but at the same time I will have the knowledge from being the Queen's Advisor back in my head. Even though that will happen, you can still call me Glitch." The happy go lucky man smiled widely at the young woman. She returned it with her own goofy smile and laughed.

"Only she can call you Glitch? I feel hurt head case. I thought we were friends?" Cain said with a smirk.

"Don't worry Cain I'm sure you'll come up with something else to call me. I faith in your sarcasm."

DG started to laugh hard at the joke and tears were starting to form at the corner of her eyes. She truly would miss the two of them always-trading barbs. But in the end what she would do was for the best. Everyone needed peace and she, the girl from Kansas, felt it was her fault no one had any type of peace or calm for so long. She truly prayed her magic and her determination could accomplish the task. The young female for the time being would take all the laughs and happiness and keep them in her memory for the after.

As Glitch was lead into the operating room DG took a seat on the couch that was against the wall across from the room door. Cain took up post on one side of her leaning against the wall. With him in his outfit that she got use to seeing him wear the Tinman did cut a menacing air about him. Most people stirred clear of him because of that look. They did not know about him being a big teddy bear on the inside, especially when it came to his son Jeb or his horse. Cain also grew a soft spot for the younger princess. He was greatly impressed by her courage during their adventure, but he grew to care for her along the way and after. DG's shoulders remained unbowed despite the heavy responsibilities put upon her. But he sensed something was about to happen and she will be in the center of the storm somehow. This worried him. DG had become one of most important people since being released from the Suit.

'Kid you better stay safe. And I hope that my instincts are off this once.'

The advisor was only in surgery for two hours before the alchemist exited the room. He beamed a kind smile at the young princess. That smile alone let her know that Glitch was okay. Sighing with a look of both happiness and relief DG stood and tilted her head towards the door. The alchemist nodded his head to say it was fine for her to enter. DG glided inside quietly with Cain following silently behind her.

"How are you?" asked DG. Glitch was already awake. Apparently the surgery was not only quick but painless too.

"Fuller of knowledge and still both myselves. I have my know how of being an advisor, but a lot my personality as being Glitch. And don't worry doll you can still call me that."

Giggling with happiness DG went forward and hugged the man. He needed to stay in the hospital area for a few days to only recover from the surgery but to make sure his two selves don't clash. As the duo left the advisor behind DG couldn't but help think that in a way this would be harder for her to leave now. Glitch was still himself and not lost as being Ambrose. If that had happened she would mourn the lost of her friend, yet it would make leaving that much easier. Now it would cause her to rethink her plans. Would her magic be able to work on someone with two different personalities?

With a small sigh DG headed towards her favorite spot in the palace, the gardens. In once section was a bench that she liked sitting on with a good book and maybe an apple to eat. It was a beautiful spot to both relax and think. While Cain was with her, like a shadow, DG didn't mind for the most part but today was different. She would slowly start the first part of her plan. The young princess was going to help her sister.

It involved stopping the nightmares that plagued Az nightly. From what Toto told her during her magic lessons everyone and everything were connected to the O.Z. That meant that she, a magic wielder who was connected to the very earth and air of this world, could potentially touch every single being. One problem was the power it took to accomplish magic on that magnitude was the power and will of the user. If the user had the will but no power nothing would happen. If the person had the power but no will the magic could turn on the caster. Tricky thing.

"What's going on kid?" Cain couldn't keep in the question anymore. Even though she acted happy and strong the sigh and the tiredness in her eyes greatly bothered him.

"Oh, I'm worried about Az. She isn't getting enough sleep and too many people are scared of her to approach. I just want to help."

"I guess since the Witch used her face for so many years most people can't see your sister for herself and not the evil it once was. As for the nightmares I'm not sure how to help." Cain could not give any advice on the nightmares since he himself still had them. Seeing Adora and his son being attacked and then finding out she had died during his imprisonment haunted the strong man. But they were becoming more bearable and that had to be due to the woman sitting in front of him. DG somehow could bring a shining light to even the darkest places.

DG nodded her head. She figured he still had his own nightmares to deal with. That was another thing she would help with. Both him and Az did not deserve the heartache she brought to them with her unintentional release of the Witch. The young princess will always carry the sadness and burden of knowing it was all her fault, forgetting that she was a child at the time.

Both of the heroes of the O.Z. relaxed in the shade of the tall willow tree and let the burdens of the day be taken away by the breeze that blew through the garden. Soon it would be back to fixing the problems the witch brought upon the people of the land and aiding her family in restoring their powers.

'**DG are you sure you want to do this?'**

'Yes, it must be done. So many were hurt and are still hurting. I made too many mistakes. This is for the best.'

Not many knew that magic had a voice. It was sentient to those that truly deserve to hear her voice. DG was lucky to be one of the few. While even the most evil could wield magic, for it could not deny anyone the gift to be used. That did not mean they were worthy of being spoken to.

'**Once you do this and leave the land I might not be able to speak to you again. You will still be able to wield me, but the Other Side is not connected to me.'**

'I know… I will miss you but Az and Cain and everyone are so burdened by the Witch's rule that they deserve some type of peace.'

'**Very well then. Remember your will needs to be just as strong as the power you have. Do not falter or lose concentration.'**

If anyone had looked into the blue eyes they would have seen the fire behind them. DG wanted to do this more than anything. Her sister and Cain were on the top of her list. After that were the rest of the O.Z. and lastly herself. What no one knew was she created an extraordinary plan. The younger princess was going to use her magic and heal the people of the O.Z.

First to stop her sister's and Cain's nightmares, followed by healing the land from the Witch's abuse and lastly she would have everyone forget. They would forget that Azkadellia was used as the face of evil power. Cain would forget his time in the suit and would be able to be with Jeb. The land will once again be fertile and healthy. Lastly the memory of her would be gone. DG was going to try erasing any memory people had of her from their minds. It was the hardest in a way because she would have to leave those she loved behind. It hurt, but in the end if everyone was happy she didn't want to taint that with herself being in the O.Z.

Taking deep calming breaths DG sat on the floor in the middle of her room. Closing her eyes she concentrated on finding her magic. It was beautiful. Her magic twinkled like the Aurora Borealis in the night sky and flowed like water. She gently grasped and poured her will into the power that made her magic. The young female slowly pushed it out of her body and let the magic wind its way to her sleeping sister. Already DG could hear her thrashing from down the hall.

'Help her. Give her the rest she needs and deserves. Take away the bad and leave the good.'

Magic responded with feeling of warmth and happiness. The caster was a good person and so determined to help that it knew what to do. There would be no backlash or breaking of this spell. The young wielder held both power and will.

'**Do not worry young magic holder I will take away the bad and leave the good. Rest and heal. Remember the time before the Witch and your family. They love you so much.'**

DG could feel the moment it worked. Az was silent and relaxed. The nightmares were gone. With a sigh of relief the young princess stood up and got ready for bed. She so did not want Cain to notice that she was tired. Because that meant interrogation tactics from him. That was not fun at all. Giggling with happiness the land of dreams took over and DG let them cradle her to sleep.

**TBC**

Hope everyone liked the first chapter. Like I said I love the series and wanted to keep DG as close to her personality, but adding on the burdens of so many keeps pulling her down. Cain is the easier of the two to write on just 'cause he has the usual cowboy no nonsense attitude.

Review please!


End file.
